


Chocolate Cinema

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Series: Cinema Chocolate slice of life [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, What The Fuck Am I Writing, Why Did I Write This?, but I'm posting it anyway, do i care? no, i don't know how to write dialogue tags, is this well written? no, just go with it, neither did wiggley, the apothiosis never hapened, this is for one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: Hot Chocolate Boy visits Cinema Kid at work
Relationships: Hot Chocolate Boy/Cinema Kid
Series: Cinema Chocolate slice of life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542532
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Chocolate Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> I- I don't have anything to say for myself

Cinema Kid stood at the counter in the mall movie theater, counting the minutes until his shift ended. He was tired of selling tickets to suburban moms with annoying little kids and cutesy straight teenagers who were probably going to break up next week. The fake cheery voice he had to do was getting on his last nerve. It wasn't a very busy day. Nothing super popular was in theaters, just some god awful Christmas movie about Santa going to high school. He was scrolling through tumblr when he saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hi,” he started, not even bothering to look up from his phone, “how can I help you?’”

“Hey Cinnamon!” Cinema Kid was surprised to see his boyfriend, Hot Chocolate Boy. 

“Coco! What are you doing here?” 

“Your shift ends soon right?” Hot Chocolate Boy asked.

“Yeah, noon.” 

“Ok, two tickets for…” he stared at the Now Showing board for a moment, thinking. “the 12:15 showing of Santa Goes to High School.”

Cinema Kid groaned “Babe, no. Not that fucking movie.”

“It doesn’t matter what I’m watching, as long as it’s with you.”

“Yeah but babe, it’s a piece of shit.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeese” Hot Chocolate Boy said, making puppy dog eyes, “We can kiss during the boring parts.”

Cinema Kid smiled. “That’s so fucking cliché. Fine. 16.58, I’m using my employee discount.”

“Can I get an Icee as well?”

“God, you’re a sugar addict.”

As they watched the movie, held hands, and kissed during the boring parts, Cinema Kid realized his boyfriend was right. It didn’t matter what they were watching, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> *after the movie*
> 
> hot chocolate boy: that was really bad
> 
> cinema kid: I told you
> 
> hot chocolate boy: I loved it
> 
> cinema kid: oh my god


End file.
